Over the Rainbow
by marvelic
Summary: Bucky is rescued before Steve is found, and all he could think of was about his dead soldier. But when Steve rises from the dead it becomes a matter of confronting his feelings, and a matter of finally finding happiness.
1. Chapter 1

When he wakes up his memories are scattered and spread out and blurry and so far apart that he's afraid to believe that they are anything more than something he conjured up. They're like layers overlapping each other in his mind, a mess of emotions he could no longer feel and pictures he no longer recognized.

He blinks, testing the restraints on his arms. They are different from what he is normally used to, and much easier to take off. He doesn't try though. Something tells him it's all a test and he goes back to sleep on sheets that smelled like nothing and the beeping sounds of the machines that surrounds him.

He thinks he knows the crackle and pop of a gun right before it goes off. He thinks he could remember the feel of sweat and grime on his body as he is forced to work his body to the bones, before he is stashed away again, to be used when he time is right. But he couldn't remember the ache he might have felt and the guilt he should have.

He knows he killed. A lot. More than enough to last one, two lifetimes.

SHILED tells him that he had a life before he became this "Winter Solider," the mindless assassin that killed and killed and killed only to be stashed away, rebooted and used all over again. They give him the truth right off the bat, blunt and brutal. He is glad for that.

But than they had to go tell him that he was once a real soldier, one who fought for his country with pride and purpose, one who had comrades and people to come home to, one who was looked up to. And he feels sick.

They give him his files. They give him his uniform and badge. Even his old service weapon (unloaded, of course.) They offer him a job and therapy and a new life.

He takes it up because, what else could he do?

James woke up again, at three in the morning screaming a name. Steve.

He feels cold. He craves warmth, the kind he couldn't ever hope to have.

He settles into a routine soon enough. Slowly, steadily, one foot before the other. Working for SHIELD and picking out his own missions instead of having it forced upon him. He goes on a journey to distance himself from The Winter Soldier and become James Bucky Barnes again.

He goes on a journey to remember, because it was the least he could do for those people.

Sometimes he catches flashes of this life. The memories become sharper, clearer. There's one that stands out- an image of a man with blond hair and blue eyes and a smile so damn beautiful.

He pokes around, asking the agents. They give him another file. He goes back to his apartment and reads it in front of the fireplace.

The file is thick and lengthy.

Steve Rogers, the files read.

Steve Rogers is absolutely beautiful and breath-taking just like in his dreams (and sometimes nightmares)

Steve Rogers is perfect too on the files and in his memories (whatever few he might have).

Steve Rogers is dead and has been for seventy years.

Soon after that the memories becomes clearer, sharper, like a camera lens focusing. James remembers it- all of it.

He curls up and cries for a man seventy years gone.

The soldier is roped into joining the Avengers Initiative. They saved New York together, somehow, and Fury probably went insane because now he thinks that they should all become a team and do it again should the need arise.

James doesn't protest. He is helping save Steve's precious country, why should he?

But all James can think of his how wrong all this was. How Steve should be the one in his group, not him. Steve would have loved to lead a group like them, be a hero and save the city. And he knew they would have loved Steve too. He was a much better leader, a fighter, a friend than he could ever hope to be.

He said no to Tony's offer of an apartment at the tower. It felt wrong. Everything felt wrong without Steve.

The avengers are nice enough though, once they get past the Awkward stage. Soon enough he's being dragged into movie nights every Saturday when they're off duty, rolling his eyes at Tony's groans and Clint's snarky remarks when he picks a film from the early 30s and 40s.

"Really, James? The Wizard of Oz?"

"Yes, Tony. Now shut up so we can enjoy the show."

"But it's The Wizard of Oz."

James attempts to choke him with a cushion. Clint continues to sing "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" horribly off-tune in the background and Thor is the only one looking interested.

Apparently karma is a bitch, because by the end of the movie James is the one getting choked up.

"Eh, James? Dorothy got back home." Bruce sounds concerned, and he mentally curses.

"I know."

The doctor nods.

James wants to sink into the couch and disappear.

He takes (note: steals) the disc back with him and plays it once more. He imagines Steve with him on the couch, mouthing the words to the songs like he always used to. A smile spreads across his face at the thought.

Three months later, after the twenty-ninth time he had left the movie running in the background of his apartment does he hear the news.

Tony and Clint and Thor were with him, the two idiots attempting to get the blond drunk and James idly sitting back and letting them. The call from Fury telling them to assemble at one place is sudden and Tony complains because it's supposed to be their day off dammit.

Fury looks nervous on screen. Said nervousness seems to be directed at James and he almost laughs out loud because, hello, Fury, nervous?

And then he had to go and say it. "Captain America has been found, alive."

* * *

Thank you for reading~  
A few years back my teacher showed us the original clip of Dorothy singing the song, and I had a soft spot for it since.

In case there is any confusion, the timeline in my story basically goes like this: Bucky is rescued-Loki tries to take over the world-Steve is thawed.

My tumblr: lexie-axe


	2. Chapter 2

The room is silent for a while. It's Tony that speaks up first, unsurprisingly.

"What? Captain America-the one who _died _seventy years ago is… alive."

"Very much so. Agent Barnes, your presence would be very much appreciated at the headquarters, as you are listed as Steve Roger's next-of-kin." With that he cuts off the camera. No proper explanations, just straight orders like this was all some mission.

James couldn't think, he could barely register the concerned glances the others were sending him. There was a pounding sound in his ears, his chest was constricting and his thoughts were repeating themselves over and over-

_Captain America is alive._

_Steve Rogers is alive. _

_Steven is alive. _

_Stevie is well, and…_

_Alive. _

He took a deep breath and got up abruptly, nearing knocking over the chair. Trying to stop the chills that was wrecking his body, he turned to face Tony.

"Headquarters. Now." He wasn't the type to give orders, but there was a sense of need and desperation in him. And fear. Fear that if he didn't get there fast enough, Steve would be go e once more.

The thought was highly irrational, and James knew that. But now was hardly a time for rationality.

Tony nodded in understanding and soon enough they were off heading to the SHIELD headquarters.

They reached there in record time, James practically bursting into the Medical Unit and launching himself at the first person to ask where his best friend (could he still call him that?) was being kept.

"Agent Barnes." It was Phil, his handler. He wore the same look as he always did, calm and collected though he seemed the tiniest bit frayed around the edges. Probably knew about this situation the entire damn time, and James couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed.

Not that it mattered, not right now.

"Where is he, where is Ste-" Phil held a hand up, quietening him down. He watched as the other Agent took a shuddering breath, and finger on his metal arm clenching. Something he always did under stress.

"He's in the left wing, and probably won't be awake in the next few hours. Agent, Fury asks to-"

"I don't give a crap about Fury.I really don't. Let me see him, _please." _

_"_Look agent, you haven't been properly briefed. It's better if you-"

"If you wanted to brief me you should have done that weeks ago. Don't give me any of that shit, _just let me see him._" Hysteria was creeping into his voice.

Phil studies him for a few moments, warily. He then gestures to a door on the far left. "He's in there. Look, I'll bring up all the notes with the details of the mission ad you can go through them while you wait for him to wake up, okay?"

SHIELD consists of a bunch of _idiots. _The sniper always knew that, but the state of Steve's room sheds a whole new light on their stupidity.

For one thing, they set up the entire room to make it look like it was still the 40s. And for what? To keep him calm while they slowly break the news to him? Who did they think it will benefit? Him, or them?

And there's the fact that the radio is on, playing a game. The game _he attended. _

With a sigh, he flips it off and approaches the bed.

He's suddenly afraid.

Steve is lying there, still as gorgeous as ever. The rise and fall of his chest sends such a strong wave of relief that Jame's knees nearly buckle, and he holds the wall to steady himself.

He reaches out with his hand, the human had, to tentatively brush the stray strands of gold away from Steve's forhead.

And of course Steve stirs and awakens at the touch.

_Third reason SHIELD is full of idiots, _James think. _They grossly overestimated the time it would take for him to wake up_.

The blond opens his eyes, slowly sitting up. He blinks a few times, much too oriented for someone who had just awakened for the first time in decades. Crazy serum. "Bu-Bucky?" He mutters, softly.

James couldn't really remember Steve's voice all that well, but now he does.

Heart pounding. Throat dry. Barely breathing.

James-no, _Bucky _manages to croak out a weak "Hey."

Steve gets up from the bed. Stares at him for a second. "He's dead. I saw him die."

James flinches slightly. "Look Steve, I know it may sound crazy but-"

"There's no way he could have survived that fall. Who are you."

"Steve, just listen to me for a second, will you? You were-"

"Look, I'm not going to ask you again. Who are you."

The agent takes a deep breath, ready to apprehend his friend. "I'm Bucky."

Next thing he knew, Steve had managed to knock him down and had broken out of the set.

_Shit, he thinks. How did I not see this coming? Of course he will think he's captured. He saw me die. Probably thinks HYDRA's got him or something. Steve, you idiot. Shit. SHIELD's stupidity must be rubbing off on me-_he picks himself up and gives chase.

Steve had managed to knock over most of the guards, and was now close to exiting the building. James knew that SHILED had cars and agents all around the perimeter. Besides, the confusion of the new world was bound to stop him.

He followed Steve as he went downtown, abruptly stopping to survey his surroundings, giving SHIELD the perfect opportunity to surround him. As expected.

He could see Fury talking to Steve. He was glad for that- Fury had the habit of giving answers straight-up. Steve didn't need any more fake set-ups and lies.

The Captain-ex-Captain, was looking over towards his way. Not knowing what else to do, James gave him a small wave and then proceeded to mentally slap.

But he could see Steve relax slightly. He could see Steve walking back, towards him, still looking wary but at the same time hopeful.

He could feel the strong arms wrap around him for the first time in seventy years.

"Bucky."

He let his arms circle Steve.

"Stevie. Long time no see, huh?"

* * *

Second chappie is up~

Oh look its my tumblr: lexie-axe


End file.
